lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
A Day's Beginning
Availability This quest becomes available after defeating the Vicious Plant in Dillmoor and after Rush leaves the Castle to find his sister Irina on his own. Quest Details The Mysterious Woman in the Warrior's Honor gives you a Letter From Home to deliver to a Yama in the Robelia Ruins. You will be automatically redirected to the Ruins upon accepting the quest. You are then redirected back to the pub in Athlum and engaged in a conversation with the Mysterious Woman. She gives you your reward and the quest is complete. Once you zone in to the ruins you will see the Weeping Yama. This is who you need to speak to. Reward * 100g * Leads to: Baulson (Quest) Dialogues : Bartender: "Welcome back, cutie! Some girl's been coming around here lately, all mysterious-like. She's quite a stunner too... Can't compare to me, though!" : Pleasant Young Man: "So, apparently there's some mysterious lady looking for someone to help her with something. She seemed to have something important to ask... That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I also have something to ask..." : Pleasant Young Man: "What?" The gossiping ends here, and we can approach the lady with the bubble over her head. : Mysterious Woman: "I assume you heard about me from the pub employee. It's hard to escape gossip in such a place. I have a dilemma. I need to deliver a letter to someone. Unfortunately, that person has gone away to a monster-infested region, leaving me behind... I would like someone to deliver this letter to him. Will you please help me?" : Rush: "I don't talk to strangers." : Mysterious Woman: "I understand..." : or: : Rush: "Sure, I'll do it." : Mysterious Woman: "Thank you! I owe you so much! Here is the letter to deliver. The person I want you to give this to should be at the entrance of the Robelia Ruins. If you leave the Robelia Ruins, speak to me again. If you do not do so, the situation will change and you will lose sight of your original goal." If you refused the first time... : Mysterious Woman: "I need someone to deliver this letter for me. Unfortunately, the recipient is in a monster-infested area..." : Rush: "I don't even know you." : Mysterious Woman: "I understand..." : or: : Rush: "I'll go." : Mysterious Woman: "Thank you! I owe you so much! Here is the letter to deliver. The person I want you to give this to should be at the entrance of the Robelia Ruins. If you leave the Robelia Ruins, speak to me again. If you do not do so, the situation will change and you will lose sight of your original goal." If you had suspended the quest... : Mysterious Woman: "I see you've left the Robelia Ruins. Thank you for coming to speak to me once more. Are you ready to go back to the ruins?" : Rush: "Not really." : Mysterious Woman: "Alright. Please come speak to me again if you change your mind." : or: : Rush: "Ready as I'll ever be." : Mysterious Woman: "Thank you! The recipient should be at the entrance. I wish you luck." We are now automatically moved to Robelia Ruins and our recipient is right in front of us. : Weeping Yama: "Maybe I shoulda waited in Athlum... But now that I'm here... Huh? Who are you? What do you want? That letter! What? This was handed to you by a lady mitra? I don't know any lady mitra... But thanks! I was exchanging letters with someone very dear to me, but the letters just stopped one day. I wanted to meet them so bad... I should go back to Athlum. Tell the lady mitra I said thanks!" Back to the Warrior's Honor now... : Mysterious Woman: "Welcome back! I'm glad to see you safe and sound. Were you able to deliver the letter? Thank you so much. Here is a little something for your trouble. (Yay, gold!) There are so many people in need of helping hand out there. If you come across these people, please hear them out. Helping those in need will help you, too. You will gain so much from it. The power to strengthen your will. Friends who will risk their lives for you. History. Truth. Hope, fear, hate. You will experience many things, both good and bad, and they will help you grow as a person. I know you will take them to heart...and thus, I know you will be able to control your fate. We shall meet here again...someday." Cheered up like this, we have no other choice, but to begin our journey. Quest Log #A mysterious woman handed me a letter to deliver to a yama in the Robelia Ruins. Man, I'm such a sucker for a pretty lady! #The yama got the letter. My part is done! Notes Along with the quest Mr. Diggs this can't be missed and requires to be completed in order to progress in the game's storyline. Category:Quests Category:Storyline